Rockstarz
by anonymouswriterfortheirowngood
Summary: A tale of Bella who becomes a singer and gets engaged to a guy in her band. Starts off 5 weeks after there first album hits stores. i know ppl hate this but its not an ExB. i'm sry. i luv them 2 death but i wanted to try something new!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is still shy, but she discovers a hidden talent of singing and songwriting. She writes while Edward is still here, but she doesn't tell him. Then when he leaves she starts to sing even better and write better songs. When a new guy, Trevor, comes to town he offers to help her out with it and one his friends, Jonathan, says they'll play the drums. They start a band and get singed. Three yrs later they first Album hits stores. They get pretty big. On the Today Show is where our story begins. (we're going to pretend that Keane and Evanescence don't exist mmkk?) **

I can't believe this is really happening. To me, of all people. I never thought something good would come out of Edward's leaving me.

"We're live in 5…4…3…" the producer yelled and completed it in a whisper, "2..." he used his fingers to say "1".

"Good morning! Hi, I'm Cathy Carnell and with us today we have a wonderfully talented band who just released there debut album that's been number #1 in the record sales for 5 weeks now. May I present to you, Topaz and Onyx!"

Topaz and Onyx had a very obvious reason behind it. I figured it was there inspiration, so they had a right to be recognized. I walked out onto the set and sit down. Jonathan and Trevor sit on each side of me. I take a deep, calming, breath before smiling widely and realizing that I'm the Today show for God's sake.

"How are you this morning?" Katie asked leaning forward in her chair a little and smiling widely; just like me.

"Good, really nervous, but good." I say excitedly. Trevor grabs my hand and squeezes.

"So, first off, how does it feel a hit on your debut album?" she asks. Trevor answers for me.

"Great," he says in his Australian accent, "It feels like its just a dream and I'll wake up sometime." We all laughed at his answer. I envied Trevor's ability to be so calm.

I look down at the ring on my hand and smile. I know that I'll never have Edward again and Trevor was great and I really do love him. He's funny, caring, spontaneous, affectionate and handsome and knows his boundaries. That's why I said yes to his proposal. We hadn't announced it yet though, we would do that on this show.

"So, Bella, you wrote the songs on this album, correct?" she asks me.

"Yes, yes I did." I answer. I was prepared to talk about him.

"I think the reason why you're so big is because of the emotion in these lyrics and the way each of you are so passionate about each word of it." She says. She was absolutely correct. "It makes you feel so…I don't know the right word… _somber_. But it's a wonderful album."

"Thank you." We all say in unison.

"So Bella, what was the inspiration behind this album and how did it all happen?"

I take a deep breathe before continuing.

"My depression. I suffered from a severe depression when I was senior in high school. I was like a zombie. My father tried everything but nothing could get me out of my depression. I would sit at home and cry and write and sing. And then I met Trevor," I said grabbing his hand again, "and he put my lyrics to music, the piano, and then Jonathan came along a played the drums. I started working out of my depressive state and we got signed."

"You were in a depression? Was it caused by anything particular?"

"Well yes, I was in love and I was completely dependent on him." I could feels the tears start to well up in my eyes. No, I willed myself, I will get through this! " and he left me. I was to dependent on him. it was my mistake, not his." I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"Your mistake? Honey, look at you, obviously he doesn't know what he's missing. You look wonderful!" she said in her excited voice. I blush and giggle.

"Thank you but really, it was my mistake to fall so quickly. Even if it was perfect while it lasted." I reply. Trevor never gets mad when I talk about Edward. He listens and comforts, knowing that he has the power to heal me.

"Well I have to ask, there's one song on your album that just seems out of place," I cut her off there.

"Somewhere Only We Know?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Well I wrote that when things between us started getting distant. We had a meadow and it was beautiful and I got the inspiration from it. Every time we went there the world seemed to let us live peacefully, patching up everything in it."

"O. I bet that was beautiful!" she said excitedly. Suddenly, she got serious. "So, I see you have a ring on your finger. Possible engagement?" I smiled as I looked at Trevor who smiled back.

"Yes!" I squealed. I was much more excited than I thought I could ever be again and the thought of Edward coming back no longer made me happy. If he was to come back, my life would be messed and right now, my life was just great.

Trevor laughed at my obvious excitement. I reached up and kissed him quickly.

"Aww. That's just to sweet! So are you over this mysterious boy from high school." I froze at her words. I wasn't completely over him, but I was getting there.

"Well, umm, Not completely, but I'm getting there. Trevor and Jonathan have helped me so much. Without Trevor, I would probably be 6 feet under right now." I said glumly. Trevor kissed the top of my head, lingering for a moment, and then rested his cheek on it.

"Well, I hear that you've got a few songs your going to perform for us, am I correct?" she asked. I nodded before responding,

"We'll be performing 'Somewhere Only We Know', 'Angels', and our new song, 'Bring Me to Life.'"

"Great! Well, we'll let you guys go get ready and then we'll have you back on!" she said before turning to the camera, "And in the meantime, a woman trapped in a sewer for 3 days comes on after this."

"COMMERCIAL!" someone in the back called and we got up and walked off the stage.

"How's it feel?" Trevor asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You finally have all that stuff off your chest. Maybe he's watching and he understands that he made the biggest mistake of his life." I smile up at him. He knows exactly what to say and when to say it.

"I love you." He says. I hug him closer.

"I love you too." I reply. Yes, it may not be on the same level as Edward's and I, but it still feels great.

_45 minutes later:_

We were set up on the stage and we were about to go live. Trevor kissed me one last time before sitting down at the piano.

"Ready, Set, Go." Said the producer.

"Hi, This is Cathy Carnell and I'd like to introduce our performers for today: TOPAZ AND ONYX!"

Trevor began to play with Jonathan right behind him. I took a good luck deep breathe and began to sing.

"_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? 

[Somewhere Only We Know Lyrics on simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?"

I completed the song to a roar of applause.

"Thank you, Thank you. I think this next song was probably hardest for me to write. I hope you guys enjoy!" I said through the microphone. I loved to sing and I was happy to be doing it with my fiancé.

The music started up, it was more complex than my last song.

_Sparkling angel I believes  
You were my saviour in my time of need  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

Chorus:  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they would turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
[Angels Lyrics on no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they would turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie 

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give you reason why  
You could have chosen a different path

The smile when you tore me apart

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they would turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

I took a deep breathe. This song fit almost perfectly for Edward and how I felt about him. Yes, I resented Edward for leaving me, that would never change.

The applause was deafening. This song is the song where my voice sounded extraordinary. I was proud of it.

"I'm glad you guys like that one. It's my pride and joy. Now, this is a song I co-wrote with Trevor, my fiancé." I smiled as I walked to join him by the piano.

The music started and I began to sing

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_[Bring Me To Life Lyrics on me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_Trevor:_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life) _

"Thank you!!" I said as I walked off stage.

"You were great!" Jonathan exclaimed picking me off the ground. When he set me back down I spoke.

"No, we were ALL great!" I said excitedly. I was on a high.

"I know!" said Trevor. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I soon realized that there was a camera in our faces. I smiled at it kissed Trevor again. I was so happy. It was a feeling, that 3 years ago I thought I would never feel again. I knew what I would say to Edward if he ever came back.

I would say no.


	2. Edward's POV

**E.P.O.V.**

"EDWARD! GET IN HERE!!" Alice yelled from the other room. We were in Italy and I was still depressed because I left her.

I was a stupid vampire.

"What Alice?" I asked.

"Bella is on the Television!" she squealed. I ran into the living room and sat down.

"So Bella, what was the inspiration for this album and how did it all happen?" asked the overly-cheery Cathy Carnell. I saw Bella's face falter and she took a deep breath before answering.

""My depression. I suffered from a severe depression when I was senior in high school. I was like a zombie. My father tried everything but nothing could get me out of my depression. I would sit at home and cry and write and sing. And then I met Trevor," she grabbed the man beside her's hand, "and he put my lyrics to music, the piano, and then Jonathan came along a played the drums. I started working out of my depressive state and we got signed."

My smile faded. I was looking at my Bella, she was even more beautiful than I remembered and she was holding some random guy's hand. He was good looking and the way he looked at her didn't have a drop of lust in his eyes. It was 100 love. But why had she had a depression? Was it because me?

""You were in a depression? Was it caused by anything particular?"

""Well yes, I was in love and I was completely dependent on him." I could see her eyes start glistening, "and he left me. I was too dependent on him. It was my mistake, not his."

"Your mistake? Honey, look at you, obviously he doesn't know what he's missing. You look wonderful!"

The remote control crushed in my hand. I know what I'm missing you stupid-

"Edward, listen!" Alice said, looking very excited.

They continued on.

"Well I have to ask, there's one song on your album that just seems out of place," asked Cathy, but she was cut off by Bella.

"Some where only we know?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well I wrote that when things between us started getting distant. We had a meadow and it was beautiful and I got the inspiration from it. Every time we went there the world seemed to let us live peacefully, patching up everything in it."

"O. I bet that was beautiful!" she said excitedly. Suddenly, she got serious. "So, I see you have a ring on your finger. Possible engagement?"

"NO!" I roared. I wanted Bella to be happy, so why was I acting like this? I looked back at the TV. Bella was smiling and he was smiling at her.

"Yes!" she squealed excitedly. He laughed lightly at her reaction at her and she reached up and kissed him. I shuddered. This wasn't easy for me. Alice was still smiling like a mad woman.

_O! Bella's getting married!!! I wonder if she'll let me help. _Her thoughts screamed out at me. I grabbed the other, unbroken, remote and paused it. I stood and stared at Alice. She looked at me.

"You actually support this?" I yelled. She looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"DID YOU KNOW HEAR HER? YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE EDWARD! I'M GOING TO SUPPORT HER NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she yelled, "I WANT HER TO KNOW I STILL CARE! I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE HER BUT YOU MADE ME! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL WHAT TO DO WHEN IT COMES TO HER ANYMORE!" if she had been able to cry, I knew she would have. She stared at me, "Now turn it back on." She said before sitting down again.

"Aww. That's just too sweet! So are you over this mysterious boy from high school." Cathy asked when I hit the play button. I leaned forward in my seat, wanting to know what she would say.

She froze.

""Well, umm, Not completely, but I'm getting there. Trevor and Jonathan have helped me so much. Without Trevor, I would probably be 6 feet under right now." She said.

6 feet under?

This was my entire fault.

His name was Trevor. He kissed the top of her head, lingering for a moment, and then rested his cheek on it. She looked content like that.

I zoned out for like an hour, thinking about what if I was in Trevor's chair. Then Alice said,

"Edward listen."

I heard music start and a beautiful voice start to sing before I looked up. Bella was singing.

"_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
so why don't we go  
somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
so why don't we go  
somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything  
so why don't we go  
somewhere only we know?"

She ended with a roar of applause, even Alice applauded. I had no idea Bella could sing like that. I didn't even know she had a band.

"It's called Topaz and Onyx, Edward, that's the name of her band." Alice said, not looking away from the TV.

"O" was all I said before music started again. Bella's voice changed with this song. It was complex, more beautiful.

_Sparkling angel I believes  
You were my savior in my time of need  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

Chorus:  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they would turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
[Angels Lyrics on   
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they would turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie 

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

this world may have failed you  
It doesn't give you reason why  
you could have chosen a different path

the smile when you tore me apart

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
you showed me dreams  
I wished they would turn into real  
you broke the promise and made me realize  
it was all just a lie_

Alice's jaw dropped. Mine did too. I felt like I was going to die. I felt so horrible for doing that to her. It was my entire fault.

"…It's my pride and joy." I caught the last bit of her sentence. "Now, this is the song I co-wrote with Trevor, my fiancé." I squirmed at the words.

She joined him on the piano and began to sing to the music that flowed.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_[Bring Me To Life Lyrics on me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_Trevor:_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life) _

They stood and bowed before exiting the stage. I was awestruck. It showed them back stage. Bella was bouncing up and down and Trevor picked her up and swirled her around. He sat her back down and they began to kiss. I mean kiss, kiss. Jonathan started laughing when he saw the camera. Bella pulled back and looked at where he was pointing. She smiled again before going back to kissing Trevor. It went back To Cathy's botox injected face. Alice turned the TV off and froze and Alice did too. She was having a vision.

It was of Trevor and Bella. She was wearing a shirt that sad Bride on it and he had a shirt on that said Groom on it. Both of them had on wedding bands. Bella was slowly taking off her shirt and walking toward him. When she had her shirt off, they met in a passionate kiss. The vision ended.

"I'm going to New York." Said Alice, "And you're not going with me." she said looking at me, "Jasper's coming with me however." She went and grabbed her emergency bags along with Jasper and his.

"Don't come. If you ask her to come back to you, she'll say no." she said. I nodded. I would go, but just to give Bella closure.

New York City, here I come.


	3. Author's Note, Plz Read!

**Hey Guys!!!! I KNOW its been forever since I've updated, but I just wanted to let ya'll know whats happening. First off, I've been super busy with enjoying my now awesome life, and I've had lots of school work to do so I haven't had a chance to update.**

**I have good news and bad news, I'll tell you the good news first…**

**I AM updating each and every one of my stories.**

**Bad news…**

**It'll be a while before I do! I'll start with "New Girl, New Love." and then I'll move on to "Forgotten", b/c people seem to want me to update that soon and then "Rockstarz." **

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers and if I don't get reviews, I don't update. You can choose what you want to do with that one.**

**O, and PLEASE don't flame my stories. I try my best and I've read those of you who have flamed me's stories (if you have any) and there no better than mine (and mine are no better than yours). **

**Love ya'll,**

**anonymouswriterfortheirowngood**


End file.
